Edwards dilema
by tiwi2006
Summary: Edward and Bella are perfect together. What happens when Edward starts hearing a girls thoughts, but she can read his as well. Do they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my bedroom and saw that Bella was sitting on the bed waiting for me

I walked into my bedroom and saw that Bella was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Good Morning Edward. Did you have a nice shower?"

Her voice was so sensual. Ever sense her change, which I still fell terrible about, she has had this amazing power to make my knees go weak just by speaking. I smiled at her and started walking towards the closet. This new house is very old fashioned which I enjoyed. We have filled it with technology, and Bella insist that I get a room for my records because she said "Edward, I love music as much as the next person but I am not sharing ¾ of my room with shelves for CD's". I grabbed what ever I saw first from the closet and quickly got changed. I turned and saw Bella with a frown on her face.

"Aww, you're no fun!" She said, obviously referring to my fast change of clothes behind the door. I crawled onto the bed next to her and started kissing her stone cold neck. Being as there was a no one for miles I was happy here because my mind was quiet. It was peaceful not having to hear people mumbling things in my head. That's why I practically fell backwards when I herd her voice:

_Edward. God he's so perfect_

"What's up Edward? You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just surprised. I hadn't heard anyone coming and this girl … I can hear her like she's right beside me"

_God, I wish I could stop talking to Audrey, she can get annoying. If Edward were here I could live in fucking peace. Damn those perfect fictional characters that just seem right._

Everyone seemed to know me now. Stephenie Meyer had written that damn Twilight and everyone knew about me and Bella. Although they didn't actually think it was us. Everyone thought we were fictional. The Volturies had seriously thought about killing her but established that it would just cause more suspicion and no one would believe her anyway if she said it were true. We weren't the Cullen's, we were the Carters. Bella Carter and Edward Carter, although I don't despise Cullen, in fact I rather prefer it.

_Carter? I love Cullen. Carter is so silly._

At that comment I almost fell over again.

Was she reading my mind?

_What the hell? I can't read your mind. You're just in my head and there's no point in whispering if I can then is there?_

Bella pushed me so that I had my back on the mattress.

_Ok, I have to think of something else._

I pushed Bella off from on top of me. "Sorry, I have to think for a bit. Keep that thought ok?"

She was fuming. I had never refused Bella sins she became a vampire.

_What is this?_

Bella walked out of the room. I didn't know. I had no clue what this was. She could read my thoughts. She was human. She thought of herself and a picture flashed through her mind. Dirty Blond almost brown hair, light blue eyes, she had fair skin and an oval face. She was short and she was single. She repeated that a few times trying to emphasise.

_God this is stupid. You obviously are a made up image in my head that doesn't really exist._

No, I wasn't. I knew that. This girl could read my mind. It was a strange thing to have your mind read. Being able to have conversations in your head. This girl, her name was Taylor, she was on a bus coming back from some place in Quebec. That's were we lived. Quebec. She was listening to music, or pretending she was. She was 16 years old and she was a camp counsellor. She red Twilight and had fallen in love with me, like almost every teenage girl that has read it.

_I'm not in love with you, you're not real._

I was wondering if I should prove it to her some how. She lived in Ontario, which wasn't far. I could run there, but Bella couldn't come. How was I suppose to get away from Bella. We had never parted ever sins she became a Vampire and now I had to get away, prove myself to this girl. I had to meet her.

_Tell Bella the truth. There's nothing wrong with meeting me._

That was true. I wasn't doing anything wrong; I was simply quenching my curiosity. It made sense. Bella would want to come though, Bella couldn't come.

_Alice_

Alice was right. We needed Alice. I could explain it to Alice. Alice would help me.

There was a knock on the door.

"Edward, I don't understand what's going on"

"Nether do I Alice"

"I will bring Bella for a girls weekend"

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2: Taylor's Dilema

TPOV

TPOV

This is so ridiculous. I'm sitting here, exited. I think I have honestly gone insane. I have a split personality, voices in my head. I'm crazy. That's good, at least I admitted it, and it's the first step to getting better, right? Oh god, I'm insane! I read a silly book, no, an amazing book and now I'm hearing the lead hot character in my head.

_Stop it _

Ha, see. He's talking to me, in my head. It's impossible and yet I'm sitting here. Here, on this park bench, in my best outfit and make up waiting for someone that is not going to get here. I should leave, in fact, I will. Right now, I'm going to get up. I'm going to do it. Yes, I'm going to lift … who I am kidding! I'm going to waist an afternoon for the slight 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 change, probably less than that that I have a superpower and that vampire's exist; a superpower that installs that I can only read this vampires mind. I am defiantly insane.

_Stop it, I know what you feel like and your not insane, I now how hearing thoughts sounds like and your doing it._

This from the voice in my head, very reassuring.

_**Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle! I want to ride my Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle!**_ Cell phone.

"Hello?" This is ridiculous, I'm eager to see if it's him. I subconsciously purposely didn't look at the Caller ID just to be surprised when it turned out to be him, which it won't because I'm insane.__

"Hey Honey! You busy?" Lindsay, one of my best friends and also my cousin, lovely. _Yes I'm busy, I'm waiting for the guy/vampire of my dreams to show up in front of me and dump his true love for me so that we can live happily ever after in a mansion house far down south on a private Island which he will buy as a wedding gift for me and call Island Taylor!_

"No, not busy"

"Good, that's really good. Meet me at the Mall? I have to buy shoes and I instantly thought of you. Did you get paid recently? I know I'm always busy, so I made time!"

"Oh, SHOES! Of Course, I'm SO on my way! Oh, I did just get paid, and I'm sorry too. When you're not busy I am! Thank god you remembered I Always keep Friday opened!"

"Ok Lovy, see you in a bit"

"Of course, bye sweetie"

After I put the cell back in my bag I sat for less than half a second contemplating the odds of him actually showing up, and gave up subtracting in my head and got up. I swung my bag over my shoulder and headed down the path that led to the bus stop.

My phone rang again, but it wasn't my ring tone. It was beautiful, I'm very much into classical or soft music and this song was lovely. I wasn't sure who it was, my friends have a tendency to change the ring tones for when they call me, just for fun. I looked over the caller ID

_Me_

Of course, Alex. He always had a tendency to be weird and the ring tone fit perfectly. It was a little creepy that he thought I would know who he was immediately but that's Alex for you and I did know it immediately. I flipped the phone opened.

"Hello Lover Boy" That was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I heard it twice. Once in the phone and once in my head. I stopped dead. His voice was so much more beautiful than I imagined, and sexy too. I dropped the phone and stood for half a second then realized I dropped it.

_Hello Lover boy!_ What is wrong with me? I thought it was Alex, it wasn't Alex, obviously. Oh My God, he's real! He hadn't commented when I left, I didn't think to hear what he had to say ether.

"I … I… who is this?" Oh My God, you know who it is! You're such a retard; you know damn well who it is!

"You know damn well who it is" I almost dropped the phone again. I wasn't imagining it, his voice was that sexy … oh and he's real!

"ee.. yy.. sor… sorry" I was stammering, stop stammering, babbling idiot.

_Will you please stop insulting yourself_? He wanted me to hear that, and I did. Suddenly I was intent on everything he said …. or thought.

_She thinks I'm judging her because she's stammering. I would be too, If my life weren't already such a turmoil of weird. _My face slashed through his thoughts _Of course I want to see her eyes for real, I wonder if there really ocean blue? She thinks she so ugly, it's hard to get a clear picture of her in her mind. I wonder what she's think … Stop That!_ He finally realized I was reading his thoughts, wrapped up in his own he didn't see I was shuffling through them, that's probably what happen when I was distracted by shoes. He must have been listening but I didn't noti-

"Stop coming up with conclusions and turn around" Again, I almost dropped the phone, I forgot I was holding it. This was going to be tough. I figured he must be close by and he's right behind me. If I saw him, would I faint? Would he catch me? _Of Course I will_.

It'll be cold, but I won't care. If I see him for real, I'm not going to have a choice, I'm going to fall in love and he's going to reject me. God, he's like 112 years older than you, he has a wife, and a daughter and you're going to fall in love with him anyway. _You're already in love with him. __**Shut up!**_ Stupid subconscious, but it's impossible not too, when you hear all about him in Bella's perspective. She knows he perfect, and so do I. _If you turn around you practically crushing your soul for ever and you know it._ I knew it all right, but what choice do I have. Turn or Run. I can't run, who runs from the ones they love. _Smart People_, Damn right! Alright, I'm going to do it.

_Don't. Never mind, keep walking, go shop for shoes. Forget me._

I couldn't do that! He knew I couldn't do that!

_Try!_

No! It's to damn late for that.

_God, she doesn't even know me and she loves me, truly she does. Almost as much as Bella._ When he said the name, lust rolled through his head, but just lust. No ever lasting love, no forever and ever, just desire. _She really loves me and she doesn't even know me. I can't ruin her life, not like I ruined Bella's. _Memories flooded him. When He first saw her, how she smelled (I almost went into convulsion. It was a mix of blood thirst and desire mixed together that almost made me throw up it gave me such a headache) The first kiss, the lies. I never remembered lies in the Twilight stories, at least not from Bella. They kept rolling through him. Why did he really leave in New Moon, why he came back, why he didn't want her to be a vampire, why he was always so secretive? All these things were mingled in with pity. He may not have been able to kill her, but he couldn't leave her either. He couldn't read her mind but he always could tell what she wanted. He could never leave because doing what he did to Bella just by being him, all he ever wanted was her body and her blood, in that order. He was selfish, but to much of a gentlemen to not offer marriage and to much lust to kill her first. It was horrible, Edward wasn't perfect, and he was barely close to descent. He was right, I didn't know him, I didn't love him … but it was too late. I already knew that. I was here, so was he and during all this I had turned around and he hadn't yet noticed that I was staring at him. I did love him, not just for his body or his face but what was behind this. He did want her but he learned to care for her some what. It was nothing compared to the Twilights Edward but he had given up his chance for love to make Bella happy. He couldn't ruin her life.

_She's not real_

He looked up. He was reading my thoughts now, as I was his. _Renesme_.

She wasn't real. The perfect Love, the perfect life, the most beautiful daughter, all of it was fake.

_Stephenie needed a bestseller, Renesme is my dream and a cash maker._

It was so fantastic, and yet so unreal and so heartbreaking. He was not in love, he had no daughter and yet he would never love me. I'm unworthy…

_You never know what could happen …_


	3. Chapter 3: Physical Pain

EPOV

EPOV

Her eyes are so blue; I am getting lost in them. I could tell what she was thinking but her eyes were vast pits of water and unlike Bella I couldn't tell her at all. She showed no emotion on her face, it was emotionless but I knew what she was thinking, how she was feeling.

_God he's so beautiful. No … well, actually yes. I should really stop thinking about him. We're having an important conversation.__**Her eyes are so blue. **_

She bowed her head forward trying to hide her smile. She has a beautiful smile, and at that she smiled wider.

It was strange. She was so beautiful, but not in the same way as Bella. She was obviously beautiful, unlike Bella, who, at first glace look average. Bella was far from average but this girl was millenniums from average and she didn't see it.

_Would you stop? Were having an important conversation._

She thought it but I could tell she didn't mean it. She loved being complimented, and she loved attention. She was getting farther and farther away from Bella every second.

"I think that this can only end badly" she said, finally answering my question.

"Me too" I was looking through the scenarios of "badly" she had in her head.

She was strangely selfish and selfless. She thought of herself yet instead of acting on her feelings immediately thought of others. As if she was working at being selfless, but it still made her selfless, even if she had to make herself do it.

_He is going to leave me. He's not with me though. BELLA. He has to go be with Bella. I can't ruin everything he's work for. How stupid are you, he doesn't want you. He thinks your pretty, so do a lot of guys. But he's the most beautiful guy on the face of the earth. He doesn't even look twice at Rosalie and he thinks __you're pretty._

_**You're prettier than Rosalie**_

Her mouth fell open at that and she was gawking at me.

_Ya Right!_ She wished it was true but was positive she wasn't. I compared pictures of them in my head and pointed out the ways she was prettier.

_That's just how you see her_

_**Your right. Your not pretty, your beautiful.**_

A sudden memory of a chain e-mail popped into her head _Pick the guy that tells you you're beautiful instead of hot_

She believed me when I told her things because they were always the truth. I couldn't lie to this strangely beautiful girl. I couldn't hide anything, out of fear, deception or to protect her. A strange feeling was pulling at my heart. I didn't recognize it, but she seemed to.

She seemed to be chocking for air, and her face was blood red. It triggered my thrust but I didn't care, I would rather have her blushing every second of every day instead of not having the burning. She didn't blush like Bella ether, only the apples of her cheek went red when Bella's whole face was a deep sheet of maroon.

**Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle!**

She hurried to pull her cell out of her bag.

"Hello?" she whispered

"Taylor, were are you?"

"Oh … I … sorry I forgot. I … can't make it"

"I figured that"

"I'm really sorry"

"Its okay honey, I asked you last minute"

"Buy a pair for me okay?"

"I already did, no pay back required. Classy green with the strap across the front, real sexy! You can strut them for Alex"

_Fuck! She had to say it right at this very moment!_

She blushed again, turning her head away trying to hide it.

"um-hum, thanks. I have to go, love you. Bye"

"Bye bye"

She hung up the phone and looked at the screen.

"Sorry" she mumbled

_Fuck its late._

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes"

She didn't want to go and I didn't want her to leave. None the less she got up of the park bench we were sitting on and looked back at me.

_Don't let me go! Fake my __murder let me go with you!_

She didn't want me to hear it; her thoughts were a mess of different things. Telling herself to let go, move on. Her heart was hurting but she took the first step towards the exit and I felt a different kind of pull at my heart. She stopped dead and images ran through her thoughts. She saw herself run up to me and pull my face down to hers, whispering in my ear "I can't do it" then kiss my lips, wrapping her hands around my neck and me wrapping my hands around her waist lifting her up to wrap her legs around my waist. _He loves me – __**who cares**_. She took another step forward.

That's what it is? Love? I love her. It suddenly clicked. Of course I do, everything about her has me in a trance, I can't help but love her.

She kept walking and the feeling kept getting stronger. Longing. I wanted her back, I wanted her to wrap her legs around my waist. She was so strong, every step she took hurt her but she didn't turn back. She was used to walking away.

She was past the mail box sitting at the end of the path and I ran up besides her taking her hand in mine. She didn't flinch or shift and she wasn't surprised at all. She was ecstatic but her face showed nothing.

_For a master of self control you really can't take yearning can you?_

_**You seem to be the wizard if I've ever seen one**_

_You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was __The Wizard of Oz__ is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does._

_**Very nice**_

The street was darkening and the stars were shining, her smile seemed to light everything.

"_Here in these deep city lights, a girl could get lost tonight._

_I'm finding every reason to be gone"_

Her singing voice was beautiful, better than any vampire's voice I had ever seen.

We walked up to a great Victorian house with a white wash front and blue shudders and a wrap around porch. She didn't stop or shuffle, and was absolutely positive of what she wanted. Stubborn was an understatement but she knows who she is and doesn't second guess it. She was different from every other teenage girl but the same in so many different ways. I didn't stop or shuffle either, stepping up the steps with her. I opened the door for her and she smiled at me, my world seemed to fall into place. We passed through large glass French doors and she let go of my hand and sat herself down at a huge baby grand piano. Her fingers played across the ivory and I suddenly saw why Bella always loved to see my play. She was beautiful, like an angel. The song was alto and she started to sing along.

"Cinderella is on her bedroom floor, she's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store

Sleeping beauties in a fowl mood for shame she says "None for you dear prince, I'm tired today"

Caus I don't care for your fairytales …"

It was ironic because in many ways I was her fairytale. I took the few strides to stand behind her and slide my hands on to hers. I caught the jist of the song and was playing along with her. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, I bend down and kissed her neck on impulse and she was very surprised.

"I can't play chopsticks with you doing that" she whispered as if she didn't mean to say it at all. She turned around on the bench.

"Play her lullaby" Bella's Lullaby, she wanted me to play it for her.

"It doesn't exist"

"Oh … what else doesn't exist?"

"That's it; I told you everything that's made up: Reneseme, Love, The Lullaby. Everything else was true"

I sat down beside her and she had the urge to put her head on my shoulder but didn't. Instead I bent my head and laid it on her shoulder, again, moved by impulse. She had another pull at her heart and she wished it away, she knew I had to go soon. So did I and the thought gave me physical pain to think about.


End file.
